


A Mutual Expression

by Queen_of_Derp



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Size Differance, Slight Discomfort, Trust, statistics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Derp/pseuds/Queen_of_Derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After forgetting a towel and accidentally hearing his lover in the bath, the night takes an extremely unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutual Expression

A fic I wrote for myself and a friend. I do not own pokemon, I do own Maeve and Klyff/Gaston is Kazoo's.

\---

Though Klyff couldn't see his lover, he could sure smell her. The Darkrai's sweet honey-scent wafted out of his bathroom on that warm summer evening as he rested on the bed, soft lazy purrs coming from his large stomach. The shower water started to run as a humming noise was heard, meaning he had about ten minutes. His hormonal activity had been extremely bothersome, and Gaston had been pushing him to 'Get Lucky' even though he was nervous. So instead, he just lucky'd himself.

Feeling down his body, he came to a soft spot a few inches away from his tail and gently began to rub, causing the area to harden and lump, making tingles travel down his body. It wasn't long till an invisible slit opened up and his long thick dog-like member slid out, wet and throbbing, seeking an entrance or attention. Klyff moaned softly as he grabbed hold his own member, rubbing his thumb and forefinger around the tip and lining it up and down as shivers traveled down his spine.  Pre-cum gently oozed out the top even though he had barely started. Scrabbling around with his free hand, he searched for a hand-towel so there would be no evidence, but found none. He suddenly realized what he had left on the counter in the bathroom, the hand-towel. _Oh no, if I go in there Maeve's goanna see me._ He whined softly, his unattended member throbbing more. He didn't have a choice, he had no other blanket.

Cautiously, he arose from the bed and headed to where he knew the door was. Being blind, he won't know if she was looking his way or not, but at least there was a door he could hide behind. He was almost there when he stopped, thinking he heard something... A whine... Leaning close to the door-frame, he listened. Maeve was making rough but quiet pants and whines, and a faint scent lingered through the air... His member became rock-hard as his hormones registered it. More whines and pants made his head start to feel light and he slid to the ground, not even knowing what he was doing.

It only took a  few moments before pleasure started ripping through his body as he began to give himself pleasure, egged on by Maeve's indirect noises. Pre-cum leaked out like water down his stiff member, hand, lower body and puddled on the floor. The female's noises became louder and closer, causing Klyff to sped up in order to match her bathroom pleasures.

“K-Klyff,” her gentle cry from withing the other room caused him to pause. Was... was she pleasuring herself... to the thought of him? His member throbbed more as he felt it grow in length, seeking the females entrance even though she was no-where near them. Filled with confidence, he began to pump again, harder and quicker, gently grunting her name into his collar so she wouldn't hear him.

Maeve's  noises became more and more intense, her gentle cries of the dusknoir's name only making it half out before she muffled them. Klyff couldn't handle it any longer, biting down on his collar, her relieved the burning sensation in his groin and blew cum onto the wall above him and probably the roof. A long whine came from the bathroom, she must have hit too. His head felt much lighter than before as he panted on the floor, only to realizing too late the mess he must have made. Jumping up, he heard the shower turn off, and panicked, scrabbling around him. By the grace of Arecus his bath-towel was next the the door, which he grabbed and blindly wiped the walls and floor where he could smell his own odor. Wadding it up and throwing it down, he made a quick dive for the bed and yanked the blanket over him, pretending to be laying there asleep as soon as the door opened.

There was extreme silence, something unlike her when she would come out of the bathroom. He continued to fake his sleep, then heard the sound of dripping water coming closer.

“Klyff, are you awake?” He didn't answer, only shifted around as if she disturbed her slumber, “Klyff, I know your awake.”

“And how so?” he groaned, knowing he sucked at hiding from her.

“Well for one you're covered in sweat and two your little friend pitched a tent under my blanket.”

Klyff eyes popped wide open as her reached up and felt for his member. Sure enough, it was still hard and erect despite the recent orgasm. His face burned, “Oh-!” he grabbed covered it, sitting up and painful shoving it against his body, 'I'msosorryIjustheardyouinthebathroomandmyhormoneswhereallovertheplaceandI-”

“Wait wait wait...You heard me in the shower?”

“Well, um, by accident. I went to get a towel and I heard your whines before I got to the door...” His face was on fire, as was his uncomfortable member. Maeve had gotten close enough where he could smell her endorphins begin expelled...wait...was she in heat?

“And you didn't come join me?” She asked, sounding slightly upset. Klyff's face broiled.

“N-No! I mean, I wanted to b-but I got nervous and I'msousetotakingcareofmyselfI-” his speech was cut short when he felt a pair of lips touch his, causing everything to stiffen. The kiss was light before she pulled away.

“I'm kidding, Klyff. It's okay, I'm nervous too...But...”

“B-but?” the dusknoir swallowed, feeling her warm breath on his collar. His worry was replaced with confusion then embarrassment as he felt the darkrai gently pull the blanket away, then grabbed his wrists softly.

“What if we decided...to not be nervous anymore?” She said softly, and Klyff sucked in air. At the same time he was sucking in endorphins, making something in his mind click and whir, and even though he was blind something like a projected screen appeared in the dark . He was reading her chemical mixture.

_Breeding Status : Peak of Cycle_

_Satisfaction : 70%_

_Mate Status : Broken; Open_

_Chance of Reproduction/Conception : 60%_

Klyff gulped again, feeling her hot breath on his mouth but his little friend was starting to take over. Seeing he had no choice he let her remove his hand, feeling his member spring up into the cool air. A gentle chuckle came from Maeve.

“Would you like the reigns?”

“I-I-,” he whimpered, then felt as if something squished his mental mind around, the recognized Gaston's voice in his head, ' **Don't worry, shy-guy, I've got you covered'** “S-Sure.” He said, his confidence being boosted by Gaston's helpful urgings.

“Alright. Just let me-” Klyff felt himself being rolled over, understanding where this was going he stuck out his hands and caught himself from squishing the small female under him, but his member was pressed up against her lower stomach. At this length, it touched just above her pointed waist, meaning not very much of it would fit inside...but that was alright, he'd figure it out. Letting Gaston and Maeve help him out, he slowly adjusted himself near her opening, but stopped.

“...Klyff?”

**What are you doing? Have at it!**

_...have you never heard of spicing it up first?_ Lowering his head he captured her lips, starling her slightly but she accepted it quickly, returning the gesture and wrapping her arms around his neck. While using levitation, his hands freely investigated her body, starting at her waist and going up. Muffled moans erupted from her throat as his fingertips left tingling trails, when he made it to her neck Klyff gently untied her scarf. Maeve didn't protest and he placed it softly on the bedside table before his hands continued their journey. Her endorphins engulfed him again and readings appeared in his mind, only two things changed.

_Satisfaction : 79%_

_Chance of Reproduction/Conception : 80%_

He grinned inwardly, continuing doing this until he had touched very part of her, even her legs which were latched to his sides, the stats and his excitement changing with every wave of the sweet scents. Soon, neither of them could handle it anymore as the Darkrai latched her legs even tighter to his side and lifted her lower end up, pressing her wet and dripping entrance against his throbbing cock. The Dusknoir froze.

“Are you s-sure your ready?” he asked, then felt one her hand hand gently carras his face, drawing out a purr.

“I'm ready, just be nice about it.”

Nodding, he slid his hands down to her bunched-up skirt, reaching under it to grab her hips. Once positioned, he pressed the length to her opening gently.

“No turning back,” he started one last time, then her sweet voice filled his ear.

“No turning back~”

Gently, slowly, his member entered her, drawing a moan from the females lips. They were both reasonably slick, so the only discomfort she would feel was stretching out. Staying still inside of her as not to cause pain during adjustment, removing a hand from her hips to lift her upper body up slightly and place her on soft pillows.

“Here we go,” he grunted, and gently pulled back again before thrusting in a slow speed. He waited for her whimpers to change to elegant moans before slowly increasing the speed and depth.

“Mmm-! Ahh, Kl-Klyyffff nagh...” her whimpers of pleasure urged continuance as the stats flashed up again.  

  _Satisfaction : 85%_

_Chance of Reproduction/Conception : 80%_

Lowering his head he gently moved her head to the side to get in by her neck, gently nipping the sensitive skin and drawing short cries, a shutter going down her body and causing her insides to tighten like a vice. He moaned, burying his face in her collar with soft growls. “ Mmmaeve hggnahh...”

That's when the stats began to go down.

  _Satisfaction : 70%_

_Chance of Reproduction/Conception : 40%_

The reading confused him and he slowed down briefly, drawing upset noises from the female. _Gaston what did I do?!_  
**Just give it a second, I'm thinking...Umm, try hitting different spots or moving to a different position!**

Klyff obey, regaining his pace and moving his lower body around to cause his member to strike different spots. The graphs when up, but not very much, to his frustration. Not even thinking about it, he grabbed the Darkrai below him, pulling out entirely and flipping her over onto her stomach before pulling her up on her hands and knees. Maeve could only squeak and the sudden and rough adjusting, but was silenced as he slide back in, ramming into her womb entrance after a few dips and causing her to cry out.

“Klyff! T-That hurt!”

“I'm s-sorry baby I s-swear,” he slide back in again, slower but hit the same spot again, causing a painful squeal from below. Much to his surprise, the stats changed.

_Satisfaction : 80%_

_Chance of Reproduction/Conception : 90%_

“Klyff s-stop!” she whined. He followed, halting inside of her, and resting his head next to hers with pants. They were dripping in sweat and both their scents where trying to drown out each others as they 'marked' one another. She growled lowly, trying to lay down but Klyff kept her where she was.

“Maeve, I'm sorry this hurts... But you goatta trust me, it's so worth it in the end. I'm trying everything I can to make sure you get the most out of this, I promise.”

“...” Her silence made him edgy and fear if this was a good idea or not. His member was only in about five inches, leaving an exposed four inches and three more still inside of him. He knew it would be impossible to fit it all inside of her and didn't even want to push it. “Klyff...”

“Yes?”

“I trust you... remember what I said about going fast?”

He understood perfectly, drawing out to his tip and ramming back in, causing the Darkrai to spasm in pain and pleasure. The sound of tearing bedsheets below told him to watch himself as he quickly speed up his pace, not wanting to cause her very much pain. She moaned, another wash of endorphins giving him stats.

_Satisfaction : 83%_

_Chance of Reproduction/Conception : 92%_

He moaned back before growling possessively, going faster and until her spasms drove her upper body down and into the pillows, muffled squeaks and pants rising. Her hips drove backwards, meeting his trusts and silently commanding him to pusher harder. With a grunt, grabbed her lower body and rammed forwards, slamming his tip into the wall and beginning to push past. A burning feeling in his gut told him it was almost time to release.  

“AaaAAH! K-Klyff!” she squealed, body spasming and shaking.

 “MmmMaeve...” He growled huskily into her neck, gently nipping the skin around her scars as her soft hair tickled his face. Another endorphin-loaded scent filled his nostrils right from the glans on her collarbone, giving him the readings he wanted.

_Satisfaction : 90%_

_Chance of Reproduction/Conception : 95%_

“Klyff, I'm g-gggggnnn..” she panted as he drove harder.

“I knnnnow mmmmaeeeee aaahh,” He grunted out between trusts, just a little father and-

_Satisfaction : 99%_

Klyff became statue stiff as his member pushed past her womb wall and was greeted by a fem-juice-filled cavity. His member drove forward, sinking in at least three more inches before striking the back wall and wiggling up her fallopian tube. It was too much for her as she arched back, forcing the two to sit upright as the dark-type cried out into the air, inside's moving and gripping, causing his top to be buried right in the middle of the juice-sack. Roaring into her hair, a shiver went down from his spine to his slit then out the tip of his members as semen shot out, filling up the cavity while a sharp pain made him become stiff again.

_Breeding Status : Peak of Cycle_

_Satisfaction : 100%_

_Mate Status : Mated_

_Chance of Reproduction/Conception : 99%_

Maeve's exhausted body collapsed against his, small whimper and whines still leaving her as Klyff continued to let his fluids expel. The dusknoir, dazed, slowly laid down sideways on the bed, still holding Maeve where she was. It was a while till they both could function properly, Klyff trying to move first to pull out only to be greeted by another sharp pain on his member.

“Aaah! Klyff owowowow-” Maeve tried to pull off only to cause more pain to the both if them. Out of instinct, he bit her neck to make her stop, and once the pain had cooled released her, but not before securing her hips. “What did you do?”

“Nothing...Hold on, can you bend forward?”

“I think so...” Maeve slid on the bed, leaning forward until she could see his member. The Darkrai didn't move for some time, just stared.

“...Maeve, are you alright?”

“...You have barbs.” Klyff jerked slightly, causing them both slight pain as he reached down and felt the last four inches of his cock. Sure enough, small fleshy hooks protruded from the skin, which would cause his penis to stay stiff and inside her cavity, probably much like a cork so his fluids didn't leak out. “...Did you know about this?”

“No, I've never erected into a woman before..”

“...Well, at least it means you won't be going anywhere for a while~” Maeve purred, causing him to chuckle.

“Like I was planning on anything,” he chuckled, pulling her upright and against his body in a bear-hug. The darkrai giggled, turning slightly and catching his lips, inducing a kissing fiasco between the two as night slowly set on the land. But, of course, as them of them slightly knew, it would be a long time before the reproduction level reached 100.


End file.
